Five friends walk into a bar
by ChescaLynn
Summary: When the team has to stake out a night bar, the night affects them differently. Toby's scared, Happy's in the hospital, Paige is confused, Walter is realizing, and Sylvester is missing. Segan, Waige and Quintus. One Shot. Rated T cause we're in a Bar (Duh)


When the team has to stake out a night bar, the night affects them differently. Toby's scared, Happy's in the hospital, Paige is confused, Walter is realizing, and Sylvester is missing. Obvious Pairings

Walter looked at the doorway and sighed, "Let's get this over with. Toby and Happy get a table to the left, Sylvester; go win some games, Paige, with me."

Handing a 20$ bill to Sylvester, Walter walked thru the Bar doors.

Flashbacks came to Walter as the music boomed in his ears. That night he had to pretend still haunted him. _Her_ voice was all that had kept him going.

But he swore after tonight, he would never step foot into a club again.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Paige looked anxiously at Walter's blank face. She knew what he was thinking about as they sat down at a table. But why he had picked her didn't make sense. Normally he would have tried to split up the happy couple on the left, not put them together.

She almost laughed as she saw Toby go to lift his hand to order a drink, and Happy smacked it down.

She looked at Walter, "Were trying to fit in, right?"

He nodded, also having observed this little moment. Quickly he turned on his earpiece and said into the groups ears, "Guys, were trying not to look suspicious, so Toby, order your drink and get Happy one too."

Happy's annoyed voice came over the comms, " _And have me sit next to a drunk Doc? No thanks, I'll pass Walt._ "

Walter sighed, "Just make sure he doesn't drink too much."

" _You know I'm right here, right?"_ Toby said, " _I can watch how much I drink...just for tonight_..."

Walter scoffed and shut off his comm.

It was only then Paige realized something

She was going to have to sit there...all night...with Walter.

Oh this was going to be interesting.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Sylvester wiped down the controls to Pac-Man. He hated the idea of being in a bar altogether, especially when him and Megan had planned on going to a Comic Con tonight.

The song "You Make Me Feel..." blasted over the speakers. He cringed inwardly, both at the music, and the extremely low high scores on Pac-Man.

Then Walter's voice had drowned out both. Sylvester grinned as his team squabbled, but he didn't want to get involved.

Soon all went quiet in his ear. Well...almost everything...

Sylvester paused his game as he listened into the most interesting conversation...he wasn't supposed to...but he WAS on mute...

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Happy slammed Toby's hand down as he went to get the scantily dressed waitresses attention. He groaned, "Aww come ON Happy, were going to be here for a while and I doubt Walter's going to take a job in a bar again."

Happy shook her head, "No, you're not getting tipsy on me Doc."

Walter's voice came from over their comms, " _Guys, were trying not to look suspicious, so Toby, order your drink and get Happy one too."_

Happy scoffed, "And have me sit next to a drunk Doc? No thanks, I'll pass Walt."

Walter sighed, " _Just make sure he doesn't drink too much._ "

"You know I'm right here, right?" Toby said, "I can watch how much I drink...just for tonight..." He looked over at Happy and winked.

Walters short laugh ended their conversation. Happy rolled her eyes, "Just for tonight, huh?"

"Unless you don't want me too..."

"Oh shut up." Happy looked away as Toby raised his hand. To her relief, a male waiter came over. What she _didn't_ like was how he eyed her closely, his eyes traveling a little lower then she would have liked. "What would you like?"

Toby answered, "I'll take a Jinatonic and she'll take a Sea Breeze."

Happy looked up in surprise, "How did you..."

"I'll be right back with your order." The waiter walked off.

Toby shrugged, "You got one once while we were waiting for Cabe to pick us up."

"That was like two years ago, how did you remember?" Happy questioned.

"Why would I forget? I love you Happy, remember?"

They lapsed into silence. Neither of them noticed their waitress pointing out Happy to a man in the crowd. And nobody in the bar noticed their bar tender slip something into a Sea Breeze drink, headed for Table 6 on the left.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Toby caught up the conversation a little while later, "You know, Paige and Walter look like their having a good time, considering Walter's in a bar."

Happy turned in her seat to observe her friends. Walter was...smiling? God he must be drunk. Paige was saying something, moving her hands to emphasize her story. Explosive laughter rocked their table.

Toby and Happy looked at each other with knowing looks on their faces.

"Probably the story about Ralph's teacher from kindergarten." Toby noted, "She only told Sylvester and I about it."

Two drinks were placed on the table. Toby looked up in surprise as their waiter stood back, "Well that was fast..."

The man smiled, "Anything for my customers."

Toby watched the man walk away...something wasn't right...

Happy put her hands on the table, taking the drink in her hands and tasting it. She smiled slightly, "Well Doc, what exactly _was_ so important about Ralph's teacher from kindergarten?"

Toby grinned, uncertainties forgotten, "Well the first day, Ralph went to school..."

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Sylvester listen to Toby re-tell the story. He looked over as he completed the game for the second time.

It wasn't as exciting as Comic Con with Megan, but that didn't matter. He had a job to do.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Sylvester pulled it out and glanced at his screen. He went pale.

The game forgotten, he picked up his game and basically ran out the door, forgetting the team, the job, everything and anyone in the light of this text.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Walter felt his phone vibrate, but ignored it. This story was much more...interesting.

Granted, he already knew the ending, but he didn't care. It took away bad memories.

Paige reached the hysterical ending, and they both burst into laughter. Walter shook his head, "Even for a _normal_ that's idiotic!"

Paige nodded as the laughter subsided. She smiled.

His heart froze.

Anytime she smiled it made his breath hitch, but when she smiled at him...

He found himself smiling back.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable, more intimate then anything.

Then the door opened, snapping them out of their...whatever that was.

A strong man, in his early 40's stepped into the room. Walter noted the hush that fell over the crowd in the building. He looked over at Toby, who nodded.

Their night was coming to a close.

Now all then needed to do was catch him red handed.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Happy had been feeling a bit off once her second drink was gone, but she lost the feeling as Toby began telling the story.

But when their target walked into the room, she remembered why they were there.

Toby glanced at Walter and nodded, this was why they had come.

Their targets eyes scanned the silent crowd. Soon the volume went back up, but the man's eyes searched the whole room.

Then they landed on their waiter.

Happy could have laughed as he walked over to their waiter and clapped him on the back, laughing when he jumped.

Their waiter was the drug mule.

Just great, she had been served by a crack head.

It was then she began feeling sick. Her head swam, and it must have showed. Toby looked at her, "You ok?"

She nodded, "Just...need some air..." Happy stood up and walked out of the bar, the room spinning.

She walked outside and leaned against the lamppost. She thought moving would make it stop, but it just made her head hurt more. She began to realize she was numb.

It was then a hand grabbed her shoulder. It wasn't Toby, and she was sure nobody she knew had seen her go...

"Now look who we have their...hope you didn't mind me slipping something into your drink, it looked like you needed it."

Happy's eyes widened, she went to call out but her voice wasn't cooperating. Her limbs felt like jelly, her legs gave out from under her. Another pair of hands grabbed her under her arms and began dragging her back into the alley.

She fought as best she could, shoving herself away from the hands and rolling to the left, but they just grabbed her and hoisted her into the air, over the second man's shoulder.

Then a voice called out...it was familiar, but she couldn't place it. The world was wild for a moment, before she hit the floor. Then everything went black.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Walter watched their target walk into a back room. The back door was what worried him. He motioned for Toby and Happy to get up...but Happy was gone. He quickly walked over, "Where's Happy?"

"She wasn't feeling so hot, went out to get a breath of fresh air." Toby said, "Why?"

"Our target just went into the back room, we need to move-"

Toby looked out the window and cocked his head, "Wait a sec...Where'd she go?"

All three froze.

Toby and Walter ran out first, Paige following. Their target and the Waiter were walking around a corner. On the strong man's shoulders was a limp Happy.

Toby and Walter wasted no time, Toby yelled out some choice words, Walter pinned the smaller man to the ground, locking him in handcuffs.

Their target dropped Happy on the pavement and ran, Toby and Paige hot on his heels. Toby pulled out the gun from his jacket, Paige grabbed the handcuffs.

Toby fired the gun once, twice, three times. Their target dropped to the ground with a grunt, as a bullet slammed into his foot.

Toby stood over him triumphantly, "You know, resisting arrest isn't good for your health."

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Sylvester sat next to the hospital bed. A heart attack, they had said. Not sure why, not sure when, but a heart attack none the less.

He held her fragile hand in his own. Megan, his Megan, in a coma.

It had been hours sense the call. Walter should have been here by now.

But he would make it.

He always did.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

A few floors down, Toby also sat next to a hospital bed, only this one was unoccupied. Happy's system had shrugged off the drugs because of the water she had drunk after the second drink.

She was free to go home, under Doctor supervision.

Lucky for her, she was dating one.

Toby looked up from the bed as Happy came out from the bedroom.

Time to go home.

 **{}-{}-{}-{}**

Walter burst into the room, startling Sylvester, who shrank away from his burning gaze.

"Why. Didn't. You. Call."

Sylvester flinched, "They said they called you and have been calling you, and I thought you were busy."

"I'm never too busy for my sister."

"Really Walter? Cause lately it hasn't seemed like that."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You know. You haven't been around, because she's been getting worse. And now she needs you more than ever, Walter, so sit down and get comfortable."

Walter sat down with a sigh.

But the door opened.

Both men looked up as the rest of their team, including Cabe, walked into the room.

Walter looked at Paige, "You should go home, Ralph needs you..."

"He's with Drew, and I can call him. Megan needs us right now."

Cabe smiled, "All of us...if you guys don't mind an old man sitting in?"

Happy tossed Cabe a Super Fun Guy comic, "Make yourself comfortable."

If only Megan could have seen her little family. She would have been proud. **Fini.**


End file.
